


Letters to Ozo

by KeahiFCTF2



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, F/M, For a Friend, Gen, Letters, M/M, Multi, Other, POV First Person, Pokemon - Freeform, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 09:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16679215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeahiFCTF2/pseuds/KeahiFCTF2
Summary: One man travels from Alola to Kanto in hopes of not only having the time of his life but to also eventually meet his dearest friend in Johto.Until then, he writes letters. Documenting the strange and crazy adventures he had while on his journey.





	1. Finally! Kanto!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ozokerite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozokerite/gifts).



Hey there Ozo!

 

Sorry I took so long. The flight from Alola to Kanto was just brutal and our landing was delayed no less than three times. But alas, it finally did land at Viridian International Airport.

Well, I guess it's finally official that I am now in the Kanto Region!

I can't believe I was accepted at UTX Academy in Saffron City. It was a balls deep move on my part but I'm glad that I took the risk. It's an elite school and it actually teaches more about regular subjects like math and reading as opposed to being a Pokemon Trainer.

Of course that doesn't mean that they won't teach us about those amazing creatures.

Oh, and don't worry about accommodations. I'm going to be living with my Uncle and Cousin in Celadon! Though Uncle Minato did say to expect some rowdy guests. I guess he meant that trendy Girl Band my Cousin's in. I don't remember the name but I believe it's named after a grass-type.

Oh!

While I am accepted into UTX, the semester doesn't start until three months later.

So I decided that I would go on a Journey not just to get stronger but to also visit you in Johto!

Of course I have to go on a Pokemon Journey because the Uranohoshi Line (the line that connects Kanto and Johto) is under maintenance so I have to find more ways to get to you.

No need to fret! I have my Rowlet to help me out! Not to mention that I have a sweet Deino that I got from my relatives in Unova! I'll be fine. I promise.

And to commemorate this moment, all of my mesaages to you would be via letters!

Hey. My LG doesn't have International calling yet. Besides, I'm too poor to afford an iPika and I'm not stupid to buy Samtrode's Volt Galaxy.

Anywho, I'll see you soon. Hopefully...

 

Your friend and penpal,

Keahi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why hello there.
> 
> I'm doing something pretty new here.
> 
> I was on Puchiguru Discord when a good friend decided he was going to do a Pokemon x Love Live crossover. He's five chapters in and I thought...
> 
> 'Why not I do a Pokemon fic and have be just letters?'
> 
> Tbh I always wanted to do something like this since reading up Hetalia Letter Fanfics on FF.net. Now I am able to finally do something similar and I'm pretty excited. It would be me in first person detailing my misadventures in Kanto as a fish out of Alolan Waters.
> 
> Also, if you haven't noticed already, this IS technically a crossover fic!
> 
> I say "technically" because they are mostly cameos and background characters that are mentioned in the letters. Some of these cameos aren't going to be obvious either since I may only mention them vaguely.
> 
> Finally I'm making the Pokemon world very akin to our own planet earth, so that also means there would be made up regions just because Pokemon equivalents of Chuugoku and Tohoku don't exist yet. In addition there would also be some themes and comments that won't be suitable for everyone even though I am trying to keep this as G as possible (hence the T rating).
> 
> And don't worry, I will tag any potentially NSFW or triggering letters as such.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you have fun reading this!


	2. Bushimo

Ozo,

 

If you are reading this then I finally made it to Celadon City.

It wasn't that bad of a commute honestly. I took the Celadon-Saffron Metro to easily get to the Bushimo District. Much of the former Pokemon Imperium has modern modes of mass transport like trains! Such things are a rarity in Alola, though we do have our Bus Systems and Ferries. Not to mention surfing from Island to Island!

Anyways, according Uncle, Bushimo is one of the more quieter areas of Celadon. Despite this, something always happens here according to him and my cousin. I can't comprehend some of the stuff they talk about, though.

I mean, would you BELIEVE me if I told you that there are girls that sing AND fight with theatrical elements popping out of nowhere? Crazy right?

Anywho, I told my Uncle that I'm going on a Journey to meet you in Johto. He accepted and also gave me Poke Balls! The more Pokemon the merrier I guess. It's not like I have a Pokedex or anything. I'm not a kid anymore.

And despite Uncle allowing me to go, I'm going to stay here in Celadon with Uncle and my Cousin. You know, to catch up with the times!

I would say more but my Cousin's Girlfriend is bugging me. I swear she is something else and how the hell does she do her hair in permanent Cat buns? That's another mystery the world may never solve.

I'll send a letter to you by the time I'm going to head out on my Journey.

 

Your friend,

Keahi

 

P.S. I heard rumors that Bushimo is where Celadon's Gym Leader Erika came from. Honestly that's pretty cool if you ask me.


End file.
